Bide Your Time
by Gothic-Rez
Summary: Yaoi. The Bladebreakers reunite six years after their breakup for a tournament in Tokyo. [various pairings...KaiRei]
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**A/N:** The story takes place six years after the Bladebreakers(A.K.A. BBA Revolution) breaks up. It is told from Kai's point of view.(Unless otherwise stated.) I tried my best to keep everyone in character, so please don't write a review like: "Dude Kai was so OOC! like OMG it so totally unbelievable!!!111one one ... Your story sucks, man!" I gladly welcome criticism, but please don't bash my story.

**I respect your opinion as a reader/reviewer, so please respect mine as the author.**

* * *

_Moving on..._

**Also note** that I used their Japanese names: Ray...Rei, Tyson...Takao, Kenny...Kyouju, Hiro...Hitoshi, Hilary...Hitomi

**Warnings:** Language, sexual content, alcohol use and yaoi

**Pairings:** undecided. (KaiRei for sure but there may be more)

* * *

**Bide Your Time**

Chapter 1: The Reunion

I sigh heavily as rain begins to fall from the darkening sky. I flip on my windshield wipers and lean back further into my cold leather seat. My eyes strain to keep sight of the road in the darkness.

"Stupid rain, thanks to you I'm gonna be late," I murmur beneath my breath. My grip on the wheel tightens as I glance over at the clock. "Damn it…"

I'm on my way to the Hotel Kira-Kira to meet up with my former team mates before the tournament next week. It's been six years since our last tournament together; six years since we've last seen each other; six years since I've held a beyblade in my hands. None of us kept in contact after the team broke up. We just went on with our old lives like we'd never met.

Last year I graduated from collage and moved into my own apartment in Tokyo. I'm a chef at a traditional Japanese restaurant downtown, it pays pretty well too. Not much to brag about but I'm happy with my simple existence.

After a long, boring drive I finally arrive. Stepping inside of the hotel my stomach clenches. _What should I say to them? What if they don't even remember me?_ I shake off my ever-persistent pessimism and stroll up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss," I begin, clutching my bag tightly. "KAI!!!" I turn to see who called my name, but am suddenly knocked onto the floor.

I lift my head slowly and see that I have been glomped by a little Japanese boy. "Dude, what the hell?" I mumble. The boy smiles at me and gives me another hug.

"It's me, Takao! Didn't you recognize me? Kai I missed you so much! Wow, you haven't changed a bit! In fact, I think I'm taller than you now. Hey, where are those blue thingies you used to have on your face? Ha ha I thought they were tattoos or something but I guess they must have just been face paint," Takao blurts in my ear.

I shove him off and quickly stand to my feet. "You haven't changed either," I reply coldly. Takao stands up as well and I get a better look at him. He looks basically the same as the last time I saw him. His clothes are a little less bright, his hair is a bit shorter and he's a bit taller as well. But that's about it.

"Come on, buddy. I'll show you which room we're staying in," Takao says as he pulls me to the elevator. "Rei and Max are at the pool right now, but I'm sure they'll be back soon," He explains as we get in the elevator.

I nod absent-mindedly as I let myself lean against the elevator wall. _It's all so surreal. Is this really happening?_

"It's funny, huh?" Takao says out of the blue. I lift my head and look at him. "I mean, I honestly never thought I'd see you again, Kai. None of us did. Rei even bet you wouldn't come today," he sighs as he leans back too.

I don't respond. The elevator stops and we both step out. I follow him silently as he takes me to our room.

"We have two queen sized beds and a pull-out couch. Rei already claimed the couch, and we figured you'd want you own bed; so Max and I will share one bed and you can have the other. Sound okay?" The boy asks, flopping down on his bed. He switches the T.V. on and immediately starts flipping through the channels.

I snap out of my daydream. "Uh, yeah, sure," is all that comes out of my mouth. I set down my suitcase in a corner and slip off my jacket. My eyes are tired from driving, so I close them and curl up on my bed. I think about getting changed and going down to the pool to see the others, but in the end I decide I'm too tired.

_Maybe I should talk to Takao more but I really could care less right now…_ The light above my bed is warm on my cold skin and the buzz of the T.V. doesn't seem to bother me. My mind wanders to some other time in a distant place as I slip into a dream.

* * *

A warm hand gently caresses my neck and I unconsciously lean into the touch, longing for more. An arm is around my waist and someone is holding me. "Mm." I roll over and snuggle closer to the warmth. 

_Wait a minute…_ My eyes flutter open and I stare into a familiar face. "Good morning, Sunshine," Hitoshi whispers in my ear.

"What the fuck?!" I sit up and nearly fall off the bed. "What in Dranzer's name do you think you're doing, bastard?" I blurt as a blush creeps onto my face.

"Ha ha You should have seen the look on your face," The older man chuckles. He observes my disturbed expression and gives me a warm smile as he ruffles my hair. "Chill out, Kai. You were just so cute, I had to tease you a little," He pleads.

I cross my arms and clench my teeth. "Nice one, Hitoshi," someone giggles. I spin around to see Rei and Max sitting with Takao on the other bed. I grab a pillow, hold it to my chest and burry face into it. _God I can't believe he would do that. What a creep…_

"Why are you even here?" I ask, my voice muffled by the pillow. Hitoshi seizes the pillow and props it up behind his back. "I coach one of the teams that will be competing in the tournament," He answers as he leans back into the pillow. "I thought I'd drop by and say hi to you guys, but you Takao said you'd been sleeping ever since he brought you up here."

As he said that I remember that I'm extremely tired, so I let myself sink back into the soft bed. "Don't molest me while I'm sleeping, pervert," I spit. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Did you know lots of old teams are getting together for this tournament, Kai?" Rei inquires quietly. That catches my attention. "Really? Like who?" I ask groggily.

"Well, I know the White Tigers are here and I think the Blitzkrieg Boys are too. Then Borcloff's old bladers, who Hitoshi is coaching. Some others too but I can't remember everyone's names," Rei says with a smile. I take a moment to look at him to see what has changed over the years. His hair is as long as ever, only it's braided instead of being wrapped. He still wears traditional Chinese clothing.

"Where are Kyouju and Hilary?" I ask as I finally notice they're not here. "Kyouju's busy with collage and Hiromi committed suicide two years ago," Max answers blankly. "Oh," is all I can think of to say. I guess I never really liked Hiromi anyway…

I sigh deeply, wishing I could chat happily with them and act like we'd never been apart. But it isn't that simple. I feel like something's holding me back. I'm so afraid that if I get caught up in all of this again, I'll be heart-broken when I have to go back to the real world. It's foolish, I know.

"Want something to drink, Kai? You're finally of age, right(1)?" Max teases. I realize that without Kyouju here, I'm the youngest one(2). "Uh, sure," I mumble, half asleep.

"Awe, you're so young and innocent," Hitoshi swoons, and I begin to wonder how much he's had to drink already. Max hands me a small glass and I chug it in one gulp. My throat burns and my head aches.

"Dude did you just drink it all at once?" Max gapes. I nod slowly. "That's pretty impressive. This stuff is some of the strongest sake on the market," he adds with a smile. _Thanks for telling me that _now, _Max. _"Want some more?" he asks light-heartedly. "I guess so," I sigh.

Hitoshi finishes off his glass and pours himself some more. "So, Kai," he begins unevenly , "do you have a girlfriend yet?" The question catches me off guard and I nearly choke on my sake.

"Whoa, that was random. Actually, uh, no. I never really got into the whole dating thing, I guess," I reply. Everyone in the room stares at me for a few minutes. "What?" I snap.

Rei lets out a nervous laugh. "Don't freak out, Kai. I don't have anyone either," he says in consolation. I take another swig of my sake and gesture for Hitoshi to pass me the bottle. He complies and falls back on his pillow.

"What about you guys?" I ask in a desperate attempt to get myself out of the spotlight. They all stare at each other for a while, waiting for the other to go first.

"I'm engaged," Max blurts suddenly. "Dude, really?" Takao yells. "Congrats, man," Rei chimes in.

"Thanks, guys. I've been dating her for about a year now and we just decided last week to get married. Oh, and you're all invited to our wedding!" Max says happily, smiling at the thought of his bride-to-be, or maybe it's just all the alcohol…

Takao claps his hands excitedly. "Good for you, Maxie. As for me, I have a girl that I've been dating for a while now. It's nothing serious, but she's good company," he explains. I roll my eyes and sigh at his boasting.

"Single," Hitoshi says simply. "Same here," Rei agrees. "Okay now that _that's_ settled," Takao starts, "I think we're out of sake already." Various moans of discontentment rose up from around the room. "I think we have a few beers left in the fridge," Rei pipes up.

I stand up to go get one but stumble on my way. _Damn refrigerator, stop spinning!_ I grab a beer and hop back into bed.

"Had a bit too much to drink there, Kai?" Takao taunts. "Shut up, bitch," slides off my tongue. He just laughs in reply. I chug the beer down and crumple the can in my fist.

The world begins to blur and I rub my eyes in an attempt to see correctly. "Hand me another one, Max," I blurt. "Uh, I think you've had enough for now, Kai," he giggles. I am beginning to feel my tiredness again and decide not to argue.

"Okay guys, I think I'm going back to my room while I can still walk straight," Hitoshi says as he slides off the bed. "See everyone in the morning."

Max helps Rei set up the pull-out couch and Takao falls asleep the minute his head hit's the pillow. I take off my shirt and slip under my covers. The lights go out and everything is quite and calm. I pull my blankets closer in an attempt to draw warmth to myself but find none there.

I quietly slide out of bed and stumble over to the couch. My eyes are adjusted to the darkness so I just stare at Rei for a moment or two. Then I jump in bed and cuddle up to the Chinese blader.

"What are you doing, Kai?" Rei mumbles. "I'm cold," I whimper as I cuddle closer. "God, you are _so_ wasted," he sighs. "Fine, I guess you can stay, but don't blame me when you wake up in the middle of the night and wonder what's going on."

I close my eyes and fell asleep in Reis arms.

To be continued...

* * *

(1) The legal drinking age in Japan is twenty years old. 

(2) In the end of G Revolution, Kai and Kyouju are fourteen, Max and Takao are fifteen and Rei is sixteen.(approximately)


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

**A/N:** Let me just say: **Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! **I got lot of questions/complaints about whether Kai is really the youngest of the group or not. Okay guys, I'm not positive on this one. I'm_ pretty sure _I'm right according to my sources; but, if you're really having such a hard time believing me... Let's just say that I'm wrong. So what? He can be youngest if I want him to be, it's my story. 'Kay? If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Names:** Bryan…Boris, Tala…..Yuri

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beybalde or any characters, logos or slogans associated with it.

_On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fall**

I force myself to sit up, trying to ignore the excruciating pain shooting through my body. I stumble out of bed and open the curtains to let some light into the gray room. My eyes wander to the clock on the lamp stand. "3:00PM" I look around the room and notice I'm the only one here.

A sigh escapes my lips as I slip on some fresh clothes and rummage through my bag. I grab my eyeglasses and slip them on. I drag myself to the bathroom, then stare at the image in the mirror. My hand moves over my face and pushes some loose strands of hair out of my eyes. _I need some caffeine…_

"Damn you…" I whisper under my breath. I hit the vending machine with my free hand and try to shove my 100 yen(1) bill into the slot with the other. The machine spits it out. Again. I clench my teeth in frustration.

"Need some help?" I spin around and see Yuri standing in front of me. He takes the dollar from my hands and runs his fingers over it to smoothe it out. He slips it into the machine and it produces my diet soda. The boy flashes me a sly smile and hands me my soda.

It's really weird to see Yuri after all of these years. I really have no idea what to say. "Have you eaten lunch yet, Kai? Do you care to join me?" Yuri asks, sensing my distress. I nod slowly. "Okay."

Yuri took me to a small café nearby our hotel. I'm being characteristically quiet and distant as I pick at my eggs and rice. I am really not _that _hungry, not to mention I still have a bit of a headache. I set down my chopsticks and take a sip of my coffee. With all of this caffeine I should be back to normal soon.

"So," Yuri begins brightly, "Are you ready for the tournament next week?" It takes a minute before I realize he's talking to me. "Oh, uh, sure," I answer absently. He looks at me questioningly. "By the way, I like your new look," He adds, gesturing to my eyeglasses. I manage a smile and a nod.

A few awkward sentences later I found myself thanking Yuri for buying me lunch. "It was no trouble, really. I was happy to see you again, Kai," he replies. "Boris and I are in room 634 if you want to stop by later or something." I nod and thank him again.

* * *

My feet keep moving forward as my mind wanders. The sounds of the city pound in my head and I feel myself stumble as I push my way through the crowded street. _What am I doing here? Why did I come? _

I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to attend this tournament. I was perfectly content with my life before. Now, I don't know what I want. Being with all of my friends again, makes me want to be near them. I wonder if things could ever go back to the way they were.

"Kai?" I lift my head at the sound of my name being called. "Rei? What are you doing here?" my voice is hollow and depressed. He walks up to my side and gives me a hug. "Uh…" That was awkward.

"Sorry," Rei apologizes. "You just looked so sad. Ya don't have to act so cold all the time, Kai. You can be yourself around me," he says tenderly, embracing me again. I rest my head on his shoulder and lose myself in the warmth of his presence. I wrap my arms around his waist and…. Then I remember we're in the middle of a crowded street in Tokyo.

I push the boy away. Lowering my head to hide my flushed face, I turn around and start walking toward the hotel. Rei rushes to my side again and grabs my hand. "You're not getting away from that easily, Kai Hiwatari," he whispers in my ear.

I try to brush him off and run away, but he won't let go of my hand. After several minutes of struggling I finally give in and hold his hand. "You're so damn stubborn," I sigh, blushing. _What the hell? Since when do I blush so much?!?!_

When we get back to the room, the door is locked. as "Rei, please tell me you have a key," I ask, prying his hand off mine. The boys face looks distressed for a moment. "Nope," He answers simply. I sigh and cross my arms. "Just kidding!" Rei shouts, holding up a key. "Fooled you."

My eyes narrow and I glare daggers into him. He raises his hands in protest and smiles nervously. I pull the key from his hands and open the door hastily.

We walk into the room to find Max and Takao making out on the couch. "…?!" I heard myself curse in Russian and Rei covered his mouth in an attempt to control his giggling. I had to throw a pillow at Takao's head to get his tongue out of Max's mouth.

"What are you guys doing back so early?" Max stutterd. Takao got off the smaller boy and started putting his shirt back on.

Rei burst out laughing suddenly. Apparently he found the situation hilarious, for some reason. Seeing the smile on his face did something to me, it made me want to start laughing with him. So I did. Before I knew it we were both rolling on the floor laughing our asses off.

* * *

"Can you turn up the T.V. Takao? I can't hear it," Rei asks politely as he grabs a few beers from the refrigerator. "You want another one, Kai?" he asks, sitting down next to me. I nod and yawn. "Thanks," I sigh.

I finish my beer within five minutes and stand to my feet. "I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I'll catch you guys later," I say, grabbing my jack and heading out the door. Max nods. "Be careful, Kai. There are a lot of weirdos running around this time of night," Takao says matter-of-factly.

"Wait," I hear Rei call. "Can I come too?" I sigh and shrug. "Whatever," I answer. The raven-haired boy pulls on a coat and follows me out the door.

When we get outside the hotel we start walking down the dark night street. Both of us are silent for the first few minutes. "What now, Kai? It's just you and me, all alone," Rei says out of the blue. For some reason that statement makes me a little nervous.

To be continued…

* * *

(1) 100 yen is approximately equal to 1 U.S. dollar. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for not updating in forever! I hope you can forgive my laziness, luvs! Ahaha, yes, well... I have no idea where I was going with this one, but I hope you all like it.

**Disclamier:** Beyblade Not mine!!! ;;

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Kiss**

It's half past midnight and I find myself standing behind a mall with Rei clutching my sleeve. The dim glow of the streetlights are the only illumination in the gray back lot. Our shadows are cast long behind us like eerie ghosts that mimic our figures.

"Now what?" I ask in a hushed tone. My breath leaves my mouth in a cloud of warm vapor in the cool night air.  
Rei's expression is unreadable and he doesn't reply. His hand grabs more firmly to my sleeve and I feel him pulling me towards him. Startled, I take a step back and brake away from his grip.

"What's wrong, Kai? I'm not going to eat you or anything. You don't have to be so jumpy," the boy says quietly, a hurt expression gracing his gentle face.

"Tch. I know that. Don't be stupid," I spit as I turn on my heel. I then proceed to walk down the sidewalk exceptionally fast, considering I have no idea where I am going.

I hear fast-paced footsteps behind me. "Kai, wait! Where are you going?" Rei queries. I can hear the hurt in his strained tone.

"I'm going back to the hotel. Don't follow me," I hiss. I feel my pace picking up unconsciously.

"But what about last night?" Rei blurts.

_Oh, shit._ What did I get myself into? All I remember from last night is getting seriously smashed and probably passing out some time shortly after.

"What about last night?" I recover quickly and hope he doesn't notice my uneasiness. "I was drunk and so were you. That's all there was to it."

I keep looking forward, but my pace has slowed considerably. Even though I can't see his face, I imagine that he looks distressed and confused. My heart sinks. _I don't want to hurt you, Rei. I just can't get involved with anyone. I just can't_.

I turn a sharp corner and keep ahead at full-throttle even though it's pitch dark in front of me. _You're a smart one, aren't you, Kai?_ One more step and...

_Smash!_

My face slams into something extremely hard and bricklike. I immediately fall to my knees and clasp my face with both hands. Pain shoots through my head and I feel blood trickle down my face.

"Проклятие!(1) Damn it all!" I curse as I clench my teeth.

Rei rushes to my side and kneels beside me. "What the hell, Kai? Why did you do that? Are you so eager to get away from me that you'd run into a brick wall!" The latter statement sounded more like a scolding than a question.  
This is the last thing I need right now.

"Leave me be!" I mutter as I begin to curl into a feeble position. My head feels like it's going to explode and I don't want to splatter my brains all over Rei's pretty face.

Rei ignores my commands and yanks my head back by my shirt collar. "Let me see it, you stubborn ass!" he orders. It hurts too much to argue so I comply and let my head fall back onto his lap.

I hear jingling as Rei pulls out what I assume to be his keys from his pocket. A little click lets me know he has some kind of flashlight keychain attached to them. Suddenly a bright light causes me to shut my eyes tight and let out a groan of pain as I cover my face from the brightness.

"Stop whining," the boy hisses as he pries my hands from my bloodied face. "Hnn," is all the reply I can give. Rei can actually be quite persuasive when he's giving orders.

"You're lucky you were holding your head so low. You only banged up your forehead a little; as opposed to breaking your nose," he says matter-of-factly. He gently dabs his sleeve over my forehead causing me to flinch.

"Ouch! Watch it!" I snap.

"Oh, don't be a baby."

"I'm not! It just hurts is all."

"Shut up, stupid," Rei retorts.

Before I can protest, Rei presses his lips firmly against mine. He runs his fingers through my hair and softly caresses my cheek. I▓m lost in the kiss and all pains, worries or fears seem to dissipate.

Rei gently brakes the kiss. His eyes stare deep into mine. They glimmer and shine with hope and innocence. I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful in my life.

"Feel better?" he whispers, his breath tickling my ear. A light blush creeps across my face.

I try to say, _Get off, dumb ass!_ But what comes out is, "I love you."

What. The. Hell. Now, it may be just me, but doesn't that seem complete opposite of what I was trying to say? Hnn, that could be because I'm slightly inebriated at the moment. Then again, maybe that's how I really feel.

Rei's only reply is to crush his lips down onto mine again. His tongue slides into my mouth and my arms wrap around his waist. He climbs onto me, straddling my waist. His slender fingers move down my chest and begin to unbutton my dress shirt.

"Wait, Rei," I whisper under my breath.

He gives me a confused look. "Why?"

My blush begins to deepen. Rei's face lights up, as if he's had a revelation. "Kai, you're not a virgin, are you?" he inquires, a huge grin on his face.

"H-hell no!" I lie through my teeth. By this time I'm looking something to hide my face.

The other boy burst out laughing. I shove him off. "Shut it, bitch!" He wipes a tear of laughter out of his eye. "I'm sorry, Kai. I just think it's cute," the raven-haired boy cooes in my ear.

"Tch."

Rei grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. I stumble a bit but he steadies me and doesn't let go of my hand. "Let's walk back to the hotel and I'll get that bandaged for you, ne?" he says softly.

"N'kay. Whatever," I sigh, squeezing his hand as we walk together. "Just don't let go, okay?"

To be continued...

1: Проклятие: The Russian word for "damn" as in a cuss word. Pronounced proh-  
kl-ya-teeyay.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned for more soon, and don't forget to review!


End file.
